Consequently His
by dracosredemption
Summary: Voldemort is defeated. His followers fled into hiding. Six years later they're back and with the Wizardry World back in chaos. Harry creates a plan, where Hermione must play the part of the bride as she begins to unravel who the leader is of the group.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

* * *

><p>She could barely hear the voices screaming in anguish around her. Screams surrounded her as the stench of death filled her senses. The angry tears welled in her eyes as wails began to fill her ears, "<em>Stupefy<em>!" she screamed, the red bolt flying from the tip of her wand into the chest of a Death Eater. She wantedto break down, right there and then to simply let out all the tears and anguish. But she couldn't; she needed to stay on her toes and not only keep an eyeout for herself, but for her comrades as well. Quickly ducking a cast-away spell, she grabbed the unconscious Death Eater by the arm, muttering a spell andhe disappeared with a loud _crack!_

Hermione spun on her heels, returning to the battle scene. Harry had defeated Voldemort a mere six years ago, and it had been absolutely _lovely_. No murders, absolutely nothing but peace for everyone. The most feared and sought after members of Voldemort's cult had fled within hours of his defeat. The Ministry had ignored Harry's pleas to send out search crews to scour England for the fleeing criminals, they simply brushed it off and began celebrating the defeat of The Dark Lord.

They returned six years later their numbers had doubled, their anger and hatred had reached a point of no return, and their desire for blood to be spilled was overwhelming.

"DENNIS!" Hermione screamed, her wand aimed at the Death Eater as she began to yell Stupefy, but it was too late. She saw the young man crumble, the life leave his eyes. The man in the mask laughed coldly. "Mudblood bitch- _Expelliarmus._" he growled, kicking the body as he stalked towards her. Hermione felt her stomach sink, stumbling backwards quickly as her eyes darted around. "You and the whole lot of 'em will be gone soon enough, nothing but filth," the masked figured snarled.

Harry's eyes darted around like mad, his lips felt numb from the constant shouting of spells. His stomach sink as he saw an Order member fall lifelessly to the ground-running forward he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks- "Expelliarmus!" The purple jolt flew straight into the face of a Death Eater who stumbled back, stunned and without defense. Harry quickly grabbed the masked man's arm, muttered a spell, and he disappeared with a familiar _crack!_

_ Ginny. Where was Ginny? _His heart began to race at an explainable speed urging him to begin throwing curses and spells as he flew through the field. His eyes finally found the familiar bushy-hair—and—'no, it couldn't be' Harry thought numbly as he grimaced at the sight of the lifeless body of Dennis Creevey. "Avada Kedavra!" His voice rang clear across the field—the green bolt of light flew through the air, slamming against the man who fell in a lifeless slump. They were out numbered, they had to leave. They had to retreat. Quickly helping Hermione stand up and retrieve her wand, he muttered a spell and stuck his wand to his throat, his voice echoing through-out the field. "Pull back dammit! Pull back!" his voice boomed, soon drowned out by numerous _cracks _of apparation. His eyes desperately scanned the field once more for a sign of Ginny, his stomach lurched as he grabbed Dennis's lifeless body, and disappeared with Hermione into the heart of the Burrow.

When his feet finally made surface and he felt stable again, the sudden realization of how many they lost hit him. They had left hours previously with nearly three hundred men and women who fought valiantly, and now back at the burrow they returned with a mere estimated hundred. Sobs of anguish filled the room, shouts of anger and cries of mortifying truth. Harry shook his head, rubbing his temples as an attempt to clear his thoughts. George mumbled something to him that he didn't catch, watching as Dennis's body was carried off to the side of the home where their dead were being temporarily placed.

Harry shook his head again, clenching his eyes shut for a brief moment before stepping forward bringing himself to his full height. His piercing green eyes surveyed the damage of everyone in the room, before clearing his throat. "All of you!" he stated defiantly—the noises didn't die down—"Everyone! Listen to me!" Harry shouted his voice laced with desperation.

"We can't keep doing this—we—dammit!" he growled, running his hand through his hair, his glasses askew. "We need to...we can't keep fighting, we're out numbered...and I...I don't want to say this—I really don't—but we lost over two hundred tonight and we...need to face the facts." he stated gruffly inhaling a shaky, defeated breath.

"We need to come to terms with them, make a peace treaty."

"You're bloody insane!" George shouted as he walked back over to the group, his body seemed to shake from exhaustion.

"Mate we can't...how the bloody hell would we do that?" Ron demanded his eyes ablaze as he watched Harry.

"It's...it's insane. But it's not impossible...Y'know, er—"he shook his head in frustration.

"It's not unheard of! In history there used to be marriage proposals as peace treaties...and gods I know it sounds bad, trust me I know it does—But we need...I think it would work.'' he admitted dryly.

Ginny frowned worriedly as Harry entered the room. After they had been ordered to retreat, she had apparated back to the Burrow - immediately taking in how few people there were left. How many had died. There'd been so many of them...she was sure they would've won. But they'd been outnumbered, that was obvious. She ran a hand through her bright red hair - feeling as she had the night Fred had been murdered. Numb. Sinking into one of the chairs near the edge of the room, she turned her attention towards the young man in the middle of the room. If anything, he had lost the most. He had risked everything just to protect them. Wearily, she frowned as he spoke. He deserved better than life had given him. As Harry continued speaking, her eyes widened slightly.

"What?" she asked quickly, her voice cracking slightly as she spoke - shock filling her. A peace treaty? With _them? _Surely there was something else. Anything else that they could do. It felt as if they were just...giving up. As if there was no other option and no one else to continue fighting. If Harry was giving up...what were they supposed to do without him? There was no other option but to give up as well. He was the strongest of them and, without him, they were at a loss.

She fell silent then, watching the man standing in front of her sadly. Since the day she'd met him, he had changed so much. From the little boy asking for help on how to get to the train to...this. A man fighting a dangerous war that shouldn't have been forced so much onto his shoulders. Whatever he chose, wherever he decided to go, though, she knew she would go with him. There was really no other option.

Ginny froze in shock when he finished his statement, turning her brown eyes up towards him. _Marriage proposals_? With the death eaters? Somehow, she had a bad feeling about this idea.

Hermione felt her stomach sink. Was he out of his mind? "Harry...listen to what you're suggesting. There's no way this could help anything, at all! At the most you could expect foul play and lose another member of our team!" she exclaimed, glancing at Ron and Ginny with a worried expression. He was asking too much, this was simply going over the line.

Harry shot her a small glare, shaking his head vigorously. "No, Hermione you're wrong." he paused, inhaling deeply as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "It would...gods, this will sound ruddy awful...it's the only option right now. And to be bloody honest we need time to build up our forces again. If we could get a sham marriage to buy us some time to finally build up our army again to get rid of them and for all...it would be worth it, would it not?" he demanded angrily, his gaze paused on Ginny causing his features to soften a bit before hardening once more.

"You bloody well not be considering my little sister!" Ron piped up angrily as he caught Harry's gaze lingering on Ginny.

"Oy, shut up Ron! I wasn't!" Harry snapped, before inhaling deeply. "We need to come to an agreement—I don't want to lose anymore people, I won't allow it either. The link would need to be between two valued members...and someone on their bloody side who's highly influential." he paused again, his gaze lingering on Hermione.

"You've got to be joking, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny frowned slightly as Harry spoke. What could he possibly be thinking? How would this help them whatsoever? Sure, maybe it'd deter them, but for how long? Something told her that even if they went through with this, after it happened they wouldn't stop the killings and would eventually come after them once again. There was no reason for them to possibly believe that they would keep any of their promises they would make. Ginny knew for a fact that they wouldn't, so why risk another innocent life for nothing? Hermione was right, but it was obvious that Harry was desperate. Who was going to be the one forced into it? Just the very thought made Ginny shudder - the thought of being married to one of those cruel bastards. She wouldn't want anyone fighting for their side, anyone close to her to be forced into it. Not even for this.

Letting out a small sigh, Ginny raised her worried gaze towards Harry again, becoming thoughtful as their gaze met. He wasn't acting like himself, that was for sure. There was something different about his expression. As if they truly had no other hope, no other option than this. That's what scared her the most, the idea that even Harry had almost given up.

Ron's voice broke him from her thoughts, surprising her. Shooting a glare his way, she crossed her arms. He was always so overprotective. Still, even though she was of age now, he acted as if she were a child. Even if she were chosen for the task, it wasn't as if she were completely defenseless. Besides, she was ready for it. If Harry had wanted her to do something this serious, she would do it in a heartbeat. For him. His next statement, however, proved these thoughts to be unneeded. So who was going to be the one forced into this?

As Harry continued on with what he was saying, her eyes widened at the name that slipped from his lips. _Hermione?_ She froze from fear, glancing towards her brunette friend, shock written all over her face. She hadn't expected him to name someone so...close to them. What if something happened to her?

Deciding to break the heavy silence that had fallen over the room, Ginny bit her lip nervously before turning her gaze back towards Harry. "Are you sure that's our only option? There's nothing else we can do?" she asked, the fear leaking into her tone despite all of her efforts to mask it. Something inside of her was just hoping that it was all some sick joke. Some nightmare that they'd all wake up from the next morning. She didn't want to lose anyone else that she cared about to this war. Hermione included.

Harry let his gaze rest on Ginny for a few brief moments. He was being selfish in his decision. He would have never allowed Ginny to be one of the people to possibly be married off in order to desperately buy time to build up their army. He knew she was strong-bloody hell was she strong! But he simply couldn't handle losing her to those bastards...he couldn't deal with the thought of them touching her or even looking at her. Even if things weren't solid at the moment, she was his Ginny and he'd be damned if he lost her.

He broke his gaze quietly, turning towards a pale Hermione. "I've thought about this long and hard, Gin." Harry muttered, his eyes not leaving Hermione's pleading stare as he ran his fingers through his hair anxiously. "It won't be permanent. We just desperately need time to build up an army and get rid of them once and for all...I hate to ask this of you, Hermione...but we really need this." his voice said flatly as he watched her quietly.

Hermione felt sick to her stomach, biting on her bottom lip hard before exhaling slowly. She trusted Harry, and if this is what he felt was best then she would go through with it. "I understand, Harry." she said firmly, giving a quick shake of her head as she crossed her arms, her gaze dropping to the floor in thought. "Who are you proposing this to?"

"Draco Malfoy."

* * *

><p>I've only written drabbles before...never have I written something with an actual plot line. So lets see how this goes, shall we?<p>

Thank you to Marmalade for giving me permission to use the idea of Hermione being wed off to create peace.

Future Chapters will be longer. Reviews are appreciated! 


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2:**

Terror ripped through Draco suddenly as a green light, shot from one of the forces defending against the death eaters, whizzed past him. So close that he could almost feel the air rush past him as it did. Thankfully, the feeling soon passed. For now, he couldn't let his guard down for something so trivial. Quickly, he shot a spell back at the man. He wasn't quite sure who it was, but at the moment it didn't matter. He needed to hurry and get out of the open if he didn't want to be killed just then. He broke into a sprint, dodging around the fallen that were on the ground, all around those who were fighting in this war. It was easy to see - even just with a small glance around the battle field - that Potter and those who were on his side were outnumbered. The Death Eaters, at this point, definitely seemed to be winning. He couldn't help but smirk internally at this thought. Though he didn't quite agree with everything that they did, at least he was on the winning side, right? As if he would've had a choice.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he returned his attention to the war that was currently being fought around him. There was no time now to lose focus. None at all. Any moment of hesitation could mean death, so it was definitely not a good idea to be thinking about such inconsequential topics. Letting out a sigh to focus himself; narrowing his eyes as he spotted someone nearby that was preparing to curse him. He flicked his wand towards them, using a shield charm to block whatever they'd been about to use on him. Now wasn't the moment to be cursed. Only after stunning them he turned, attempting to find somewhere that he could go for the moment to sort out his thoughts. However, he paused - narrowing his eyes slightly at the sight of the Mudblood and Potter. Everything was their fault. After Voldemort had been killed, the Death Eaters fled - outraged as they were. All of their efforts had been redoubled to get revenge over their fallen master and their numbers had increased greatly. Unfortunately for the "boy-who-lived", it seemed that for once, the side he had chosen was losing the war.

Starting towards the two of them, he raised his wand, ready to curse either of them the moment he was noticed. He was startled then when the order was given for Potter's forces to retreat. So they were giving up? Just like that? Loud yells and jeers went up from the Death Eaters as they disapparated, leaving the battle field as quickly as they had appeared. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Draco turned his eyes away from where the two of them had just been standing moments before, looking back towards his so-called 'comrades'. They were all grinning ear-to-ear, removing their masks and giving congratulations among themselves. No care for those among their ranks whom they had lost. Of course, it wasn't to be expected. No, they were Death Eaters. They weren't supposed to care about things of that nature, seeing as it was all apparently worth it in the end. But was it?

Before he could mull over these thoughts, Draco heard his name from nearby. Turning to find the source of the noise, he spotted his father approaching. "Father," he greeted with a small nod, removing the mask he'd been given just before the war. It seemed to be something that Voldemort had preferred they wear. So not to be recognized, he supposed. Not that it mattered any, now. Stowing his wand in his robes, the flaxen-haired boy waited respectfully for Lucius to speak, his cold grey eyes studying his father's face curiously. It had changed over the last few months since their Lord had died, that was a definite. It was gaunt and pale, his normally blonde hair giving way to small - almost unnoticeable grey roots. It was only to be expected, now that Draco thought of it. Everything that had happened to their family throughout the last few years. In fact, if it hadn't been for his father, Draco was sure that his mother would have taken them away. Maybe even consider joining the Order. But now...he wasn't sure which side he'd rather be on at the moment. Pushing the thoughts aside, he tuned into his father's voice, nodding as he was congratulated for his efforts before starting towards the large group nearby where the others were standing. Throughout this, though, he couldn't help but wonder. Had they really completely given up?

A slightly larger man grunted a bit, wiping off dirt and bile off of his robes before muttering a cleansing charm. Glancing over and spotting Draco, he grinned, removing his mask and trudging over to the blonde. "This is working out better than planned, eh?" he said with a grin and slight upraise of his eyebrows. "Mr. Malfoy," Blaise added with a curt nod towards Lucius as a form of greeting before turning back to Draco. "Ran like dogs with their tails between their legs,'' he added with a smirk.

At the sound of footsteps, Draco glanced back behind them - giving a small grin in return when he spotted his old school friend approaching him. "Of course it is," he answered smoothly, smirking up at the taller boy. Glancing back towards Lucius as he greeted Blaise, Draco nodded as his father quickly excused himself and left to speak with another death eater about the battle. It had most definitely gone well for them, he supposed.

Turning his attention back to Blaise, he nodded slightly in agreement. "It's because they're a bunch of bloody cowards," he replied with a laugh. "You saw how Potter was in school - it was obvious he wasn't up for fighting in a war against us."

Blaise grinned sheepishly, stretching for a moment. "Yes, seems the Gryffindor blood has begun to run dry." he said sneering as he raised his eyebrows watching as numerous bodies were carelessly flung into one heap. "Simply curious...if we do indeed win this war, and by the looks of it we will-what exactly are you planning on doing? Considering your position in this entire thing—I would assume everyone is expecting something rather large from yourself."

Draco nodded in agreement, grinning up at Blaise in amusement. "Fairly surprised Potter sucked down his pride and retreated." he pointed out with a smirk, crossing his arms as they watched their fellow Death Eaters' gruesome work. "'Where dwell the brave at heart', as if," he added, using a quote that the sorting hat had once used to describe the Gryffindors' when they'd been in school.

He knew what he was doing right then - fighting a war, of course. That was obvious; But afterwards? He hadn't exactly given it much thought, seeing as how they hadn't really been completely certain that they would win until then. Giving a shrug, the blonde glanced towards his father. "Not sure. Father wants me to find someone and carry on the Malfoy family name, et cetera. I'm not sure, though," he replied carelessly, grinning slightly at the taller boy. "What about you?"

Blaise laughed softly, "If we win this thing-which by the looks of it we will-you'll have women throwing themselves at your feet, I can barely imagine you settling down with someone with that predicative...and if you do, I could certainly see you taking in a few mistresses." He said with a slight nod, giving Malfoy sheepish grin as he crossed his arms in curiosity. "Perhaps we can continue this discussion at your Manor?" he implored as the stench of burning flesh began to fill the atmosphere.

At Blaise's statement, Draco chuckled lightly - smirking over at his friend. "Perhaps...I suppose we'll see, won't we?" he said with a shrug, grinning over at him. It wasn't as if he hadn't thought of this before. Something told him there would be more than one woman in his future. That's what he'd been planning on. "I might wait a couple of months into any marriage before getting any 'mistresses', though," he said, glancing over at the other boy.

At his suggestion that they leave, Draco gave a nod, shooting one glance towards the pile of burning flesh before turning back towards him. "Of course," he murmured quietly, the putrid stench surrounding them. "See you there," he added before disapparating.

Once he reached the manor, he frowned slightly - glancing up at the sprawling manor before leaning against the gate outside of his home, waiting for Blaise. As he thought of it, he realized that Blaise was probably right. When the battle was over, he wouldn't do anything quite so predictable. In fact, he got the feeling that even he wasn't quite sure what he'd do. He'd have to think carefully about what he wanted to happen before the time came. He certainly wouldn't want to be caught unaware.

Blaise was soon enough standing beside Malfoy, grimacing at the after-feeling of apparation. "Damn-I'll never get used to that," he admitted dryly with a small smirk on his lips before sighing and glancing at the Manor. Memories of his childhood flooded back of when he'd spend the summers with the Malfoys' when he and Draco were younger; riding around on child broomsticks and sneaking food from the kitchens.

And now here they were-preparing to win a battle against Potter and contemplating what they would do after. "Honestly I don't know if I'll take a mistress-too much work," he said with a small laugh as he brushed his robes away, watching Draco carefully. "Draco, I saw that you had Potter and the Mudblood in your line of sight earlier-why didn't you take the shot?" Blaise demanded suddenly.

Draco grinned slightly at his friend, chuckling in amusement at his reaction as they started for the Manor. "It's an odd sensation, that's for sure. I always think that I'm about to splinch myself when I do it," he added, sliding his hands into his pockets as he walked, thinking to himself as he studied the home that he'd spent all of his time in as a child. It really hadn't changed much, now that he thought of it. It was still the huge, showy Manor that he'd grown up in and played in with his friends. Unfortunately, it had a few _darker_ visitors than it used to. Some things never stayed the same, including the happiness that he'd had there. It was almost a place of evil, now.

Sighing inaudibly, Draco turned his gaze back towards his friend, shrugging slightly. "Depends what they look like, I suppose. To decide if it's worth it, anyway," he added, shrugging again. He knew he probably wouldn't ever have a mistress of any sort. It just didn't...seem like something he would do. Who knew, though? He had no clue what the future held in store for him.

At the mention of him passing up attacking Potter and Granger, Draco raised an eyebrow, turning back towards his childhood friend. "It's a little difficult to aim when you're in the middle of dodging killing curses. By the time I'd gotten a clear shot they'd disapparated," he lied smoothly, turning his eyes back up to the sprawling manor in front of them. He wasn't sure himself why he hadn't. That was what they had wanted all along, right? So why had it been so difficult for him to take the shot? Whatever it was, he'd make sure that he didn't make that mistake again. That could end badly.

Blaise looked at him for a few long moments, following him inside the Manor. "Really? Because to me it looked like you had a clear shot, mate." he stated suspiciously. "You're just lucky I'm the only one who noticed you didn't take the shot." he added before shaking his head and exhaling slowly, his features curled into a sneer as he dropped his cloak and mask into the arms of a rather old looking house-elf.

Draco glared at him for a quiet moment before leading him into the Parlor.

* * *

><p>Ginny nodded slightly at Harry's question, frowning slightly. They were going to use the coins that they had a few years ago when the battle had just been starting. Somehow, it seemed as if it'd been decades ago. So much had happened... Shaking the sad memories from her mind, she turned her attention back to Harry. She couldn't think of those things now. It was most definitely not the time for that.<p>

As Harry pulled out the coin that they were going to use to communicate, Ginny had to admit to herself, it was an ingenious idea. It really was. She simply couldn't help but wonder if something would go wrong. So many things were at risk here that there was no room whatsoever for error. If something were to go wrong for them...she was sure that it would be the end. They would have lost the battle forever and would have to admit defeat. And that was one thing that broke her heart to just think about it. If they lost...she knew that they would kill every last one of them. Especially Harry. That was the last thing she wanted to happen.

As Harry continued explaining his plan, Ginny nodded slightly in agreement with what he was saying, a worried expression crossing over her face. "It could work," she murmured finally, turning her gaze back towards the raven-haired boy. As silence fell over the room, their losses of the day came back to the forefront of her mind. They'd lost so many...family, friends... As her eyes swept over the room, she couldn't help but feel a twinge in her heart as they landed on George. Whenever she saw him now, she couldn't help but think of the brother they'd lost. It was as if there was a hole in their family. A void that nothing could really fill. She doubted that anyone would really be the same after this war. Especially not George.

The sound of her name breaking the red-head from her thoughts, Ginny glanced back up towards Harry - her brow furrowing as she heard her plan. "I agree with Ron, Harry. We're in this together, and if you're going to set this up with Malfoy, I want to stick around and see what happens instead of being out in the dark trying to recruit others. I want to help," she said defiantly, moving to stand beside her brother. She didn't want to miss out on what was happening. Not again. She'd always been kept in the dark about things and this wasn't going to be another one of those times. She wanted to be there to help.

As Harry agreed to Ron's terms, Ginny frowned, shooting a glance towards her elder brother. She was thankful that he'd agreed to help recruit instead of them. There was no way she wasn't going to be there for Hermione at a time like this. Something gave her the feeling that she was going to need as much support as she could get at the moment. And Ginny was going to make sure that she was there to offer it.

Sighing slightly, she ran a hand through her red locks worriedly.

This had better go well for them.

Harry watched Ginny quietly for a few moments. He couldn't leave her out of this-actually, he couldn't leave her out of anything anymore. She was a woman, not the little girl he had once known before. He tore his gaze away from her finally, tossing the coin idly in the air before it landed back into the warmth of his palm. "There's no going back after I send the proposal, Hermione." he warned as he turned towards the door, his hand resting on the door hand as if he was giving her one last chance to opt out.

"I trust you, Harry." Hermione said firmly as she stood up straight, her eyes determined. She could do this. She could play the part-if it meant that it gave them a greater chance of defeating them, she would gladly do this.

No matter how terrified she was on the inside.

Harry nodded before he quietly disappeared into the next room. His eyes glanced around before he sat at the worn out, oak desk. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose tightly, exhaling slowly. He felt at loss at how he was to convince them to let Malfoy 'marry' Hermione...and if they didn't agree to this, surely their cause would be lost. He reached out and grabbed a quill firmly, his handwriting scratched onto the tan parchment. Would desperation be the key? Or would being firm?

_Draco Malfoy,_

_It is painfully obvious that we can no longer continue fighting the way we are.  
>You as well as my people are losing hundreds daily. And while you may not care for them as people,<br>it is obvious that you need them nonetheless to fight. I have a proposition to offer, to you and only you.  
>We are willing to offer you the hand of one of our brightest and most skilled Witch. This being said, we<br>demand peace in return, and that you will protect this Witch from your people-no matter what the costs.  
>If she is harmed, or any of my people are harmed, the treaty will be broken and we will resume to the way<br>we were._ _We offer this to you, knowingly your rank within your people and your heavy influence._

_Harry Potter_

Harry exhaled slowly. This was bloody insane. How would this ever work? How the hell could they pull off a sham marriage over their eyes? He grimaced. It had to work-they had no other choice. If this failed they would all surely die in the process.

Finally, he sealed the letter in the slightly suit-dusted envelope and attached it to the black owl that was gone from the premises in minutes.

* * *

><p>Hermione bit her lip for a moment before looking at Ginny with a slightly sad smile. "Everything's going to be alright. We'll be able to get new recruits...and end this-all of this for good." she said with a false reassuring tone. "And afterwards Harry will finally calm down a bit and soon enough I'm sure he'll finally be with you-and just-everything will be like it's suppose to be."<p>

"Hermione..." Ron murmured softly, standing there for a moment before awkwardly putting his arm around her, pulling her in close against his frame.

She allowed herself to enjoy his embrace for only a few moments, before gently pushing him away. "I'm fine, Ronald. I'm doing what is necessary."

* * *

><p>"Scotch as usual?"<p>

"Naturally…" Blaise drawled out, cocking an eyebrow as he settled into a leather armchair. "Speaking on the terms of settling down…have you and Parkinson..?" Blaise inquired, trailing off in curiosity.

Draco nearly choked on the sip of scotch as he handed Blaise a short glass filled to the brim with a murky liquid that caused the room to smell of a mist of caramel and vanilla. "Are you bloody insane?" he demanded, his lips curled upwards in disgust as he handed Blaise the glass before retiring to his own seat. "She was a one time thing and I made damn well sure she was aware of that too." Draco added quickly before taking a long sip from his own glass, letting the smoky liquid coat his throat.

Blaise smirked, his eyebrows raised a bit. "Simply curious is all…not many pureblooded females out there that aren't off their rocker. She may not be the brightest in the box, but I hear she has a high stamina in the bedroom department…" he sneered, taking a long drink from his glass as he hid a chuckle at the look of disgust that washed over Draco's features.

"Lovely. I could have lived without that image—"Draco began to mutter in annoyance before the soft pecking at the glass panel interrupted his train of thought. His Father perhaps…No, simply couldn't be. The look of disgust was quickly replaced with that of confusion as he stood to allow the massive owl into the Parlor, his eyes narrowed in suspicion at the seal.

Blaise turned slightly in his seat in sudden curiosity. "Who is it?"

Draco ignored the other man, quickly retrieving the letter and ripping open the side. He couldn't help but notice his hands slightly trembled—was it in anger? His eyes scanned the letters contents; his face twisted in disgust as he shook his head. Slowly though, the look of disgust was replaced with a malicious gleam in his eyes as he came to one line in particularly.

"_We are willing to offer you the hand of one of our brightest and most skilled Witch."_

Hermione Granger.

Did they realize what they were getting themselves into? The damn fools! Draco sneered as his hand slightly clenched the paper, seeing the messy scrawl of Harry's signature at the bottom.

"Well?" Blaise demanded impatiently. "What's the damn letter concerning?"

Draco's eyes tore themselves reluctantly from the paper, looking at Blaise.

"Potter is offering me Granger as a trade for peace."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>_

Hopefully this chapter is alright! I fixed the formatting, it uploaded oddly.


End file.
